


The Medium

by roguefaerie



Series: Prompt Fic: Half a Moon 2020 [5]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Canon Character of Color, Community: halfamoon, Drabble, Female Character of Color, Gen, Half A Moon 2020, POV Female Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-11
Updated: 2020-02-11
Packaged: 2021-02-28 00:07:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22664488
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/roguefaerie/pseuds/roguefaerie
Summary: Patience knows herself better than her father does.
Series: Prompt Fic: Half a Moon 2020 [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1622200
Collections: Half a Moon: 14 Days of Celebrating Women





	The Medium

**Author's Note:**

> Half a Moon Day 11: Phases

Patience had heard of phases. Whenever her father was too uncomfortable with whatever she was dealing with as his daughter, that was probably a phase. She knew herself better than he did and yet it worked its way into her psyche: that he’d think this was a phase and that meant--it would pass. She could almost feel it skittering past, and falling off the edge of her life.

Almost.

Then that wouldn’t leave her. This was almost like remembering something. Almost like being something. Knowing something. Holding something in her hand that was hers.

She knew in her bones.


End file.
